


Memoirs

by Mikhaelia



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Public Sex, Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhaelia/pseuds/Mikhaelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two brothers Akihito and Mikhail were chasing after a single capsule that a renowned scientist invented but what they found was a ticket to the past, there Akihito fell head-over-heels for an emperor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time Travel

**Author's Note:**

> There will be grammar mistakes ahead!!!!!

* * *

 

 

 

 

Akihito was just like any other mischievous but what made him the best of them all in his school is the fact that he is a curious little brat making him the smartest in school and the most naughtiest kid in school, he didn’t care about what other say to him he will just live through it because it’s his life.

 

Even his parents didn’t dare to change his way of thinking not even a single person, he would hang out with elders, Yakuza, Mafia bosses and sorts.

 

And as time passed he became one of the most famous right hand man of Mikhail Arbatov, the kingpin of European underworld he work well with the kingpin even making Liu Feilong to give up the deed to Macao casino.

 

It didn’t surprised Mikhail though not even the slightest he knows what the young boy is capable of that’s also the main reason why he chose Akihito from his best henchman you could say his the best of the best.

 

But then one day…

 

**_China Beijing_ **

****

The Russian mafia smiled widely, finally he’s getting his hands on that capsule that every single damned scientist worked on so hard they said that it could produce enough power to generate fifty-five city at once and no one is going to stand in his way no one.

 

Mikhail planned the strategy to break through this facility for eight fucking months he and Akihito, so this is a prize the prize that he wanted the most with this he could threaten the very foundation of the underworld societies he can’t wait for it to happen.

 

As he walk down the aisle of the building shooting guard one by one with Akihito at his side and Yuri telling them which way to go, he totally loved his uncle although one would call him what was it in Japan Tsundere that’s what Akihito told him so, he would teased his uncle together with his other henchman but nothing beats Akihito when it comes to pairing up with him the both of them are synched well together even Yuri once told them that they looked like brothers.

 

So they became one a relative bound by the bonds they have shared through their lives.

 

“You’re having fun there Akihito?” Mikhail shouted as he kicked the guards and shoot him on his vital points leaving them sprawling all over the ground.

 

Akihito lets out a chuckle he was a mischievous brat, the most mischievous brat  in fact he loved to teased to the point the person got pissed hey he just loved their expression it was just a bluff and they take it so seriously people said that it was way too far but for him it was just the perfect dose.

 

He smiled back at Mikhail “of course it is we’re getting that power source right?” Mikhail nodded with an evil grin on his face, he loved how his bro is dealing with this idiotic scientist project it’s like a magical school project but he still wonders what it will be used for by its creators.

 

It still remained a mystery he loves mysteries especially people secrets he just want to reveal them all and see the pain on their face.

 

He heard that Mikhail has broke a door this must be the room then, some how it felt like they will be fighting the boss of the boss but they didn’t what was stored inside of the room were books that’s right the room was a fucking  library, with useless acknowledge he most probably learned.

 

“Yuri what’s going on?” Mikhail asked.

 

 _“You’re in the right place just take a look around.”_ The elder speaks with certainty in his voice, Mikhail won’t judge his uncle thoughts he was a former hitman once but he retired and worked together with his father in his old days.

 

Akihito take a look around finding a book covered with a cloth, it looked odd so he took of the cloths that was warping the book “Oi Mikhail!” he called Mikhail over, he read the book title it said _‘Memoirs’_ The Russian looked back at Akihito with a questioning look telling him to open the book.

 

So Akihito did opened the book it’s kind of sick and irritating that they actually ended up reading a stupid old looking book the both of them started to read the book in unison “May those who read this book shall be taken back to the past?” the both of them looked at each other in confusion, before they could do anything more a blinding lights lit the room and the both of them felt that they was falling from a high cliff “Mikhail/Akihito!!!!” the both of them screamed as they continues to fall.

 

“IS THIS YOUR DOING YOU IDIOT?” Mikhail asked while shouting as hard as he can.

 

“NO! IT ISN’T!!” they continues to fall

 

“AKIHITO FIX YOUR LANDING POSTION!!” the Russian shouted at his bro that continues to fall with his head directing to the ground.

 

“I CAN’T!!” he shouted back.

 

When the both of them saw that they were falling into a lake for the first time in their lives they actually thanked the gods above, unfortunately for Akihito his landing spot was occupied by a black haired man he continues to shout “MOVE AAAA WWAYYY!!” the boy shouted endlessly.

 

Mikhail fall with his back going in to the water first, while Akihito landed perfectly on the black haired man with their lips meeting each other, the black hair man slipped and fell into the water with their lips still intact Akihito was surprised and his eyes widen in surprise, he parted his lips with the man and headed towards the surface so as the black haired man.

 

He was gasping for air hearing that his bro laughed at him he felt that it was the most embarrassing thing in the world so he turned to look at the man “What did you think you’re doing !?” he shouted at the black hair man.

 

Instead of answering the question that Akihito threw at him, he pulled the young boy closer and stare right through his hazel eyes Akihito was enchanted to see through those golden eyes their so beautiful it made the little boy fell in love at first sight “Aren’t I the one who supposed to be questioning you?” Akihito for no reason felt the intimidation coming from the other man, Mikhail who is enjoying the scene watched from behind while whistling.

 

Akihito turned to glare at Mikhail trying to tell him to shut it, but it matters not to the black hair man “I asked you and I’m waiting for one” the man lifted his chin, Akihito just chuckles he hate persistent people.

 

“Your worst nightmare!” Akihito replied it with a shout, but the man just smiles.

 

 

 

* * *

 


	2. New Toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo!! haha sorry I was on my hiatsu for quite some time thinking what will be the sweet ending for this fic, and after months of struggling I've finally found it I'll make sure to update it weekly or I'll give a bonus if I'm in a mood for it

The fuck is going on in this life of his! First, he was in a normal looking library and then whoosh…something bad happened second, he was falling from the sky third, do anyone need to ask what just happened?  He just kissed a fucking handsome guy!

 

Looks like he got tons of fan girl hovering over him all day long cause… look do I have to explain it he looked like a fucking perfect-god, even his looks is affecting him, Akihito, who rarely even care for how people look and how they dressed but now, oh, he has to bring this guy back as a souvenir for himself, a precious treasure that could be attained once in a millennium, humph… why was he being cliché again?

 

Never mind that he should really get out of this damn lake first then, he will have to grab a rope and bind his god looking souvenir, and drag it back home. So proud, so proud of himself what an excellent idea, okay now just how exactly can he free himself from the guy hahaha applause, applause, he can be a little bit dumb sometimes like what his brother always called him _‘dumbass’_ thumbs up bro cause you are super correct in this kind of situation. First free yourself then dream all you want the very first rule that he forgot.

 

Ahh… now he wants to melt in this god-looking man but, yikes! He looked like he is planning something for him, his danger alarm is screaming, telling him to kick the guy and run for his life still, he is not the type that would listens to anyone when he wants something “Do I look that handsome to you, to make you drooling in your daydream? Hmmm, maybe I should take you here now that would be nice won’t it?” Oh, bold! He loves someone who is as bold as he is.

 

Akihito grinned with his eyes reflecting his lust over the man “That would be nice…” He trailed the man’s board shoulder, and licked his lips in hunger “but aren’t we in a middle of the lake, and, you are quite bold by all means,” he kept on trailing his hand and stopped at the man’s bare waist, he chuckles “you aren’t wearing any cloths.” Akihito noted, seeing the man was only looking into his eyes he continued to traversed his body “Eh? You’re pretty big aren’t you I wonder how it’ll fit me…”  Oh, now he is totally drooling over this man.

 

Perfect hair, eyes, lips, face, abs, specs, and to think he’s this big. Ahh, I, Akihito, will melt in happiness if this man will be forever and ever be his and his only, I guess my face is burning hot as hot as my dick right now…

 

Akihito breaths heavily “I usually like to set up the mood than getting right straight to the point but, I guess you just reversed it.” Akihito chuckles.

 

He warps himself onto the man their bare chest against each other and their eyes gazing each other but, suddenly he felt somewhat a little dizzy “What? Did… You do… to me…?” Akihito slowly closes his eyes resting his body onto the man.

 

Now that the situation has quite down “Kirishima” The man called out, and a man with an ancient looking grab came out of the bushes “where’s the other one?” he asked.

 

The man named Kirishima bowed down “I’ve let Sudou and his men to handle the other one Asami-sama.” Asami hummed and looked down at the blond boy, certainly this boy is amusing and valuable”Asami-sama shall I drag that one with me?” Asami looked back to his body guard.

 

“No, let me carry this one over here… Kirishima, return back to the palace and tell Feilong that his ancestor’s prophecy was indeed correct.” Kirishima shoot his head up in the instant, and before leaving he bowed to Asami once more and left the lake.

 

Asami now left alone swam to the side of the lake carrying the boy on his back, after arriving to the side of the lake he laid the boy under the tree and dress himself with expensive looking garments, he didn’t wore his robe, he strip the boy naked “That’s one fine looking dinner.” He muses to himself, still, the boy clothing are. Odd. Looking from the hair the boy is a foreigner.

 

Anyway he used his robe to cover the boy’s lithe body and carries him in a bridal style, and walked back to the palace, it was a rather hot summer, the cicadas singing their usual music over and over again, it actually made Asami wanted to have an afternoon nap for a while like when he was just a teenager.

 

He never felt this ease after he took the title as _‘The Dragon Emperor’_ it felt like he was back in his younger days, how nostalgic…

 

Asami was supprised when the boy moved his head a little even though he was still unconscious “Cheeky little brat.” Asami chuckles, that Feilong must’ve been dead-surprised that he actually found what his ancestor has been trying to find trough out their life, what makes him happy is that he doesn’t have to venture somewhere far away like the previous emperors.

 

Still though…that other one… (Mikhail) he must’ve been this little brat’s brother, they don’t look similar but, it’s just a hunch. Still…the boy has a rather sweet and soft lip unlike every other men and women he has bedded but, how should he eat the brat on bed?

 

OOO

 

While Asami is busying himself on what to do to his new found toy, back at the palace Feilong and Mikhail…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so goes on the story the next chap will have Feilong appearing and Mikhail, of course Asami and Akihito will be there but no sex scene for the two, and I'll be fixing my vagrants of love I'm guessing I'll warp up the story around the 13th chap, as for our complicated lives I haven't decide the ending so can't say for sure how many chap it'll be (It'll be long since i need to tell Akihito's dark past), I also made a fic for Feng Yu Jiu Tian but that will take years before I could finish it since I'm waiting for the translation of chap 20-29 cause I need to see Ruo Yan's character development.
> 
> And also The Author's first love I think I need some one to read it and tell me which part is wrong and so on, meaning I need beta reader if any of you want to read and fix my crappy writing my Email is hakuria0@gmail.com feel free to say hi if you're indonesian use bahasa indo with me since I'm from indonesia hahaha.
> 
> Oh, that's right Happy Easter day!

**Author's Note:**

> Phew I actually posted two stories in one night... and tell me what kind of fluffs I should be adding


End file.
